User blog:Jagapup/Mcsm - Order of the Wiki- Episode 3- Chapter 2
Jagapup and the rest of the gang stayed up late that night,watching moives, and they all fell asleep watching them. Since everyone was sleeping, Jaga would have to take charge of watching the pups. It's not like if she could get sleep anyway, Jagapup couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching them. Cat the dog and Cassie were sleeping in Cassie's room, when Cat had picked up a scent within the air. Cat's ears perked up,and he sniffed the air,before he started growling. " Hu? What is it boy?"asked Cassie " Arff Arff!"barked Cat jumping off of Cassie's bed, and heading into the hall " Where are you going?"asked Cassie following Cat " Ding Dong, I know you can hear me,open up the door. I only want to play a little" sang a creepy voice " Ding Dong, you can't keep me waiting, it's already too late, for you to try and run away. I see you though the window,our eyes are locked together .I can sense your horror,Though I'd like to see it closer." " Oh no you don't, you are not gonna commit murder. Not on my watch, I'll find you before you can find them"said Cassie pulling out her axe -------------------------------------------- ( youtu.be/2LL5MkX7nIs ) Ding Dong,I know you can hear me. Open up the door I only want to play a little. Ding Dong,You can't keep me waiting,It's already too late. For you to try and run away I see you through the window Our eyes are locked together . I can sense your horror Though I'd like to see it closer. Ding Dong Here I come to find you. Hurry up and run. Let's play a little game and have fun Ding Dong Where is it you've gone to? Do you think you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun I hear your footsteps Thumping loudly through the hallway I can hear your sharp breaths You're not very good at hiding Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming) Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming) Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming) Just wait, you can't hide from me Knock Knock I am at your door now I am coming in No need for me to ask permission Knock Knock I'm inside your room, now Where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek's about to end I'm coming closer Looking underneath your bed but You're not here, I wonder Could you be inside the closet? Ding Dong I have found you Ding Dong You were hiding here Now you're it Ding Dong Finally found you, dear Now you're it Ding Dong Looks like I have won Now you're it Ding Dong Pay the consequence Ding Dong Looks like I have won Now you're it Ding Dong Pay the consequence -------------------------------------------- Cat ran down the hall and back into the living room, then stopped and just continued barking at the hall closet. Cassie came up behind him. Everyone else was awoken by Cat's barking. " Oh Cassie, there you are. We where wondering where you were"said Rygor " Cassie?"asked Stacy " Um............yes,hi Stacy"said Cassie slyly " What is SHE doing here?!"asked Stacy glaring at Cassie " I invited her into the New Order"said Jagapup " I was afraid this was going to happen" thought Cassie hanging her head " What's gotten into Cat?"asked Jake " Is there something in there?" Jagapup was about to turn the door knob on the closet door when a loud creepy laugh was heard from the other side. It sounds.............kinda robotic? Despite the creepy laugh, it didn't scare Jagapup enough to stop her from finding out what was on the other side. She turns the knob than opens the door. Strangely there was nothing there in the closet. " That's odd there's nothing-"said Jagapup A sudden jump scare pops out in front of the closetr,interups Jaga's sentence. The jump scare was a picture of Chara's face. r seas s screams, startled by the jump scared. Then a pair of red eyes shine out from inside the closet. " Wha- What is that"asked Soren Jaga took out her sword. " Come on out, show yourself!"said Jaga full of confidence Jaga's confidence did last very long. As the figure steps out from the shadows of the closet, Jaga's bravery slowly disappears the more and more of this figure she saw. Finally the figure's identity was revealed to the alein princess and her group, only to be none other than the demon that comes when her name is called, Chara. " Chara?!"said Jagapup " But your not even related to Mcsm,why are you here?" " It was the Heckmouth that brought me here, it's a Secert portal that connects this world to mine " said Chara " I am here for same reason for what I was made to play in my game, a killer, murderer, committing crime on the path of genocide. It just gets very boring to kill the same people over and over after resetting the time line over and over again. And I have my sights sets for a particallar sister of mine....." " Sister? What are you talking about?"asked Jagapup " You don't have a sister, unless you once did before climbing up Mount Ebot" " Oh no, I was a only child. Hahaha, I haven't told you yet? Dear me,I thought you knew"said Chara" Jagapup, your father is alive" " Yeah right, my father died a long long time ago back when the Sclaze had destroyed my planet"said Jagapup " Yes, the Sclaze has told me much about your tragic little back story. Oh poor Jaga, someone murdered her poor little mommy and daddy,boo hoo!"said Chara Herotay growls at Chara. " How do you know of my arch nemesis?"growls Jaga " I may have ran into him.....................he has told me many things about you Jagapup.......many things"said Chara " Okay, Chara,spill!" demanded Jagapup " What is this all about sisters, and my father being alive?! I demand to know!" " Well, if you must know........................ After the Sclaze killed your parents, instead of going up to that pathetic world called Heaven,your father's soul was carried into my world. Now when my adoptive brother,Aseril, and I made a pie for our father,Asgore, he got extremely sick. Turns out instead of using cups of butter like the recipe said, we used the flower, buttercups by mistake. I didn't find out about this till later, but it turned out that he actually died that day. However, his body didn't fade into dust, because your father's soul was abosored by Asgore, just as he was taking his final breath. This allowed our father another chance at life, and he quickly got better. When your father's soul was absored, it gave Asgore all of your father's memories of you. And since Asgore married Toreil,our mother, and they had Aseril and then adopted me,this would make Aseril as your half-brother,and me as-" " My......sister...."breathed Jagapup " That's right"smirked Chara spinning her bloody knife " Aaahh!!! It's too much for my tiny brain to handle!"said Jake " I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole Heckmouth secert portal thing"said Betty " So do I have permission to freak out now?"asked Jagapup " Go ahead, we won't judge" said Order " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"screams Jaga running around the place " AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"screams Becky and Jessefan joining Jaga " Oh wait, hang on!"said Jaga " Huh?"asked Becky coming to a stop " What?" " Its nighttime, people are sleeping, we don't want to wake the others"said Jagapup " Oh right, we should probably scream more quietly huh?"said Jessefan " Yeah"said Jagapup " Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!" screams Jaga, Becky, and Jessefan going back to running around like crazy people( but quieter) Before you know it everyone was running around, jumping up and down, throwing their arms about and going absolutely crazy. " Are you done yet?"asked Chara impatient " Nope"said Order " Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Chara twirls her knife, rolling her eyes, giving out a sigh. Finally after a couple of minutes, everyone had worn themselves out, wasting all their engery. " Okay...* huff*.....now.....*huff*......we're done "said Order out of breath " Finally, now that I've told your little suprise, we have some business to take care of my sister"said Chara " I knew there was catch, so what is it? What do you want from me?"asked Jaga crossing her arms " What do I want? Well.......................now that you mention it....."said Chara grinning " Isn't it obvious? I want your soul and mind you, I always get what I want. So if you know what's good for you, you will give it to me, and you will do what I say . Do that, and you shall be rewarded"said Chara " Rewarded, how, exactly? " asked Jaga " By with power of course. However if you don't play my way........"said Chara Chara waves her hand and sends Jagapup flying across the room. Jagapup crashes into the wall, then lands on the floor,before Chara comes up and picks her up by the collar of her armor. Chara stares straight into Jaga's eyes, and places the sharp end of the knife toward Jaga's throat. " I promise I will make you and your friends and family's lifes a living hell,never see the light of day ever again! You'll watch as one,by,one, I kill your beloved allies, starting with Gabriel and your dad!" Gabreil looks back at Jagapup, his eyes full of fear and worry. " Boy, it would be such a pity if your father got killed,even before you got the chance to reunite with him wouldn't it?"said Chara Each threat that Chara had said to Jaga only made her anger grow and her determination rage inside of her. " Don't you ever threaten my friends and family Chara, if you know what's good for YOU! If you mess with them, you mess with me. " growls Jaga " You may say that you can easily beat me, but you know that I'll come back stronger,faster and more determind with every reset and with every battle that we do! With my friends by my side, I know we're able to take on anything that you throw at us. Even if you do kill my friends, everything threat, every attack that you do to me physically and emotionally will only make me stronger! They say to defeat a villain, you need to find it's strength, without it's strength, it's powerless. My strength isn't from the magic within my voice, but it comes the love and friendship from my beloved allies. Even from the love of the allies who I once knew who'd now passed away, because the memories I have of them and the love we shared will forever remain within me. And that's something that you can't ever take away from me, love is a feeling and it can never be destroyed!" " As if you knew anything about LV"said Chara " I should say the same to you!"growls Jagapup Chara drops Jagapup,and she falls to the floor.A box appears around Jagapup,representing the battle feild. Everyone gasps in shook when they see what's displayed inside the box. Inside that box was Jaga's soul,but it wasn't blue,yellow,red,green,or even purple. It was a complete rainbow of colors! " A rainbow soul?!"said Chara " How- But- Why-.........That..........That should be completely impossible!" " Well actually it makes a lot of sense"said Poli " Every alien on Jaga's planet is made up of two animal souls and one human soul. This is how their names are created. So with those three souls combining, the soul will kinda mash up into many different colors." Determination in Jaga's eyes flared with rage. " Do your worst Chara!" roared Jagapup -------------------------------------------- ( https://youtu.be/O8whLIWcLXg ) Jagapup: You don't know what you're getting into. No turning back even if one of us really wanted to. Nothing you can do, here in the end it's just me and you Chara: But guys like you who are always just fools. Go on try to kill me with your fancy tools. Jagapup: Let's go, Spirits guide me now Chara: Let's go, just another killer Jagapup: Go ahead try to hit me if your able. Can't you see that my detrimantion is stable.For all who I know is why I'm dying,but in honor knowing that I'm trying Gabriel: We won't let you win, we'll be here together! Fighting in this judgment hall forever! I know you'll reset each time I beat ya. But we'll always right back here to meet ya. I know your made o-o-o-o-of, lo-o-o-o-ove,o-o-o-o-of. O-o-o-o-of, lo-o-o-o-ove Jagapup: I know who he is, he remembers who I am. Chara: You keep telling me those words hoping that I would understand. But even if I hear you, I won't give up my attack. Can't you not see the truth, can you not see what this all meant?! Jagapup: Go ahead try to hit me if your able. Can't you see that my detrimantion is stable. Chara: I can tell you're really tired out of fighting, but I even come back after dying. Jagapup: This isn't what I want, not what I asked for. Sacrifice myself for them over all my morals. You won't take away our perfect, happy ending, but you try anyway despite the warning Both: I am made o-o-o-o-of, lo-o-o-o-ove,o-o-o-o-of. O-o-o-o-of, lo-o-o-o-ove Jaga and Gabriel : This is were it stops, this is where it ends Chara: You keep telling me those, hopping that I would understand. Jagapup: You would kill my father, before I could even meet. Every time you throw me down, I'll just get right back up again Chara: go ahead, kill me again I see your able. But inside you know that the end can't be invaded. You hope it'll stop if you stay patient but I'm getting you with my Determination. Jagapup: Flowers are in bloom and the birds will tell Chara: Erasing what's left is why I'm here Jagapup: Just give me advice Chara: You should be dying Gabriel: I am determination! Both: I am made o-o-o-o-of, lo-o-o-o-ove,o-o-o-o-of. O-o-o-o-of, lo-o-o-o-ove Jagapup: And love is stronger than you Both:o-o-o-o-of, lo-o-o-o-ove,o-o-o-o-of. Chara: I am stronger than you Both: o-o-o-o-of, lo-o-o-o-ove,o-o-o-o-of. ------------------------------------------- As Jagapup sang along with Chara, her soul beams with brightness. This making it seem as if Jaga was invincible to any attack that Chara tried to make. Could Jaga's rainbow soul and her voice be connected somehow? Finally Chara gave up on trying to fight Jagapup. " Hmph, think won't be the last time you all will see the last of me"said Chara " So you're giving up on the fight?"asked Jaga " No, the fight for your soul is way far from over" said Chara " Hear me now Jaga, for no matter where or what time of day it is. I promise if you try to hide, I WILL find you." " Hey that Isa's line"said Rygor " I don't care who Isa is. You can't escape me no matter how hard you try" ( Ok I know that Confronation has already been played in this series, but I found a video of a Undertale version of it, and this person singing voice is so cool that I just couldn't resist to show it again. I'm not gonna put up the lyrics for it this time, for the lyrics are already displayed on the video. https://youtu.be/AmwyuiemI7w ) With that Chara disappeared into thin air before our eyes. " Well that was really............something" said Pigmaster " You're telling me"said Datbeardyguy Gabriel and Jagapup both look into each other's eyes, both extremely scared for one another.The two come together and hug somewhat tightly, wanting to keep the other safe and close. " I don't want to lose you"said Jagapup " I've lost my parents once, I don't want the same thing to happen to you." " Don't you worry"said Gabriel kissing Jaga on the check " I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Jaga smiles. " But guys, if you have forgotten, we still have this puppy situation here"said Stacy " Wait a second, aren't most of the members of the royal gaurd in Undertale dogs?"asked Charles " What if that Undertale world is still in the state where Frisk hasn't broken the barrier yet?" " Which means that the gaurd will be after more souls?!"asked Jessefan Everyone eyes widened and their attention turned to the two dogs. The two pups tilted their heads in confusion. " Guys I highly doubt that these two puppies are members of the royal gaurd"said Jaga " You don't know that"said Order " Well for one thing the dogs that are on the royal gaurd stand on two legs, are much bigger, and they also wear armor and carry spears" said Jagapup " What if they where transformed to look like the wolf's from our world"asked Pigmaster " Fine, but how would you explain where all their armor is?"asked Jagapup " Uh.........."said Charles " Ok, you have a point Jagapup runs into her room, and gathered up a bunch of supplies to put into her backpack. Then she comes back out of her room and starts to head out the door. " Jagapup, where are you going?"asked Gabriel " My father is out there, and he's probably absolutely worried sick about me. "said Jagapup about to head out the door " I need to get to him, I need to protect him. My father needs me" " I'm coming with you"said Gabriel standing up " Me too"said Rygor " Count me in"said Cassie " Same here!"said Becky " Can I come along for the ride?"asked Jessefan "Sure, in fact,why doesn't everyone just come?"asked Jagapup " But what about the puppies?"asked Stacy " We can bring them with us"said Cassie picking Cat up " That way we can still keep an eye on them. Plus I don't think that this little guy is gonna be leaving me alone anytime soon" " That's a good idea" said Jaga " That's a good idea" said Stacy mocking Jaga " Stacy....." said Jagapup sternly " You and Cassie need to get along okay? We can't have any fights because it'll slow the group down, and it'll be harder to get things done" " Sure,whatever"huffed Stacy crossing her arms Cassie looks down at the ground. " No worries Cassie, I'm sure she'll come around " said Jagapup to Cassie " I hope you're right "said Cassie " Alright everyone, let's head down to the Heckmouth "said Jake A few minutes later............. " Okay, we really should have thought this through"said Domitron " You can say that agian" said Becky " Yeah!"said Soren The thing that the whole entire group had forget, was that the Heckmouth was covered all up in those obsidian walls that were made when Jesse had closed up the Heckmouth long ago. There where loads of obsidian walls, and Jagapup and the rest of the group had to mine through all the rock and obstian blocks with diamond pickaxes. It felt like it was taking forever! With all the blocks the group had dug up, they used their redstone knowledge to make a huge obsidian trapdoor that would keep out the super charged creepers from escaping. They also were able to open and close the door so they'd be able to access the Heckmouth's portal to the Underground in the future if they ever needed to. The warriors held back the creepers back while the rest of the group dug deeper and deeper. The dog's, cats and Fireball couldn't really do much of anything to help with the dig. " Guys, I think I finally found the bottom!"said Pig master Down bellow them, low and behold, was the huge green abyss. It almost seemed to be like a little mini hurricane. The smoke seemed to be coming out in a square around the edges of the Heckmouth, while in the center was the calm eye of the storm. " There it is"said Jagapup " Wow, I still can't believe that I'm going to see my father after all this time! Look out Underground, cause here we come!Arrrooooooooooo!!!" Jagapup jumps down through the hole the group had made to get down to the Heckmouth. She curls up into a ball, plunging down into the endless void, let the mysterious green fog consume her. Category:Blog posts